


The Other Devil

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, i have no idea where this series is going so tags and characters may change!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: A Lucifer/Supernatural crossover with Winchester!reader





	The Other Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in another universe trying to escape the devil, only to end up out of the frying pan, into the fire
> 
> Words: 1000+

One word was all it would take to end the world.

Two angels was all it would take to end the world.

Three siblings was all it would take to end the world.

But there was a time when three had to become two.

“You could come with me, we’d all be safe.” You told your brothers.

Sam shook his head. “We have to deal with this, one way or another.”

“Go,” Dean agreed. “Sammy and I can handle this.”

Tears in your eyes, you nodded. As the middle Winchester, you may not have been the true vessel for Michael or Lucifer, but you were still an asset to both of them. Leaving was the only way you could take away one more advantage point from the archangels.

So here you stood in an old factory, duffle bag in hand, before a large window. The panes had been painted over with a potion, ready to be activated.

Castiel placed a hand on your shoulder. “Are you ready?”

You nodded. “I am. And I promise I’ll find a way back when this is all over.”

The sigils started to glow. You clutched your bag tighter, ducked your head, and ran through the glass.

 

* * *

 

Your head collided with the ground, skidding forward on dark floorboards. Glass landed by you like ice shards, save for the ones embedded in your skin. Turning, you looked behind you.

It was night now, but that’s not what shook you. You had ended up stories above the ground in a completely different city. Skyscrapers dotted the horizon, and you were sure you could spot palm trees down below, not that you wanted to get any closer to look.

You looked around. There was a bar, stocked with drinks. By god, you could use one. A grand piano stood feet away from a square of sofas, a half-drunk glass of whiskey sitting on the coffee table.

So you’d jumped from your world to a swanky penthouse in LA. You’d have a hard time explaining this to the owner, but at least you were finally free from the devil.

“And how the bloody hell did you get in here?”

You froze.

A man stood above you drink in hand. He stared down at you, the look in his dark brown eyes more that of curiosity than confusion, as if he’d seen stranger. The man didn’t look out of place in the penthouse. Fine clothes matched fine furniture. He looked like he used twenty dollar bills as tissues.

“The uh… the window.” You managed to spit out.

“The window?” He asked, looking from you to the now missing pane of glass. “Strange way to make an entrance.”

You sat there in silence until he spoke again. Though you’d guessed you were in LA, his accent sounded out of place. Somewhere in England, maybe? You weren’t sure where in the country. Hunters didn’t vacation much.

“Well, are you going to sit there all night?” The man asked, pausing to sip his drink. “Care for a beverage?”

You stood and did your best to get all the glass of of yourself. “Uh… I’m okay. Look, I can pay for the window-”

“No need, it’s glass. It can be replaced.” He answered with a wave of his hand. He spent a couple minutes on his phone before putting it back down. “Just ordered a new pane, easy. Fascinating what these little devices can do, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” You agreed, halfheartedly.

“Do you have a name, gorgeous?” He flirted.

“Uh… Y/N. Y/N Winchester.” You replied. Something inside you made you feel compelled to answer him. A primal urge sparked by an unnatural force. Either that, or his looks distracted you.

“A pleasure to meet you, Y/N. Seeing as you’ve invited yourself in, why don’t you make yourself at home?” The man suggested.

“I- I can find a motel-”

“No, I’d like to know how you got here. Care to explain?” He asked, the same tone in his voice.

You wanted to tell the truth. You had to tell the truth! “I… it… who- what are you?” You stammered.

“Lucifer Morningstar.” The man answered, the brown of his irises flashing a bright red for a fraction of a second.

You backed up. Out of the frying pan, into the fire. Your spell to avoid the devil had landed you right in his lap. “No, that’s impossible.”

Lucifer nonchalantly swirled the drink in its glass. “Not at all. Lucifer. The devil. Et cetera.”

“No, the spell must’ve worked!” You panicked.

“Spell?” The devil asked, confused.

You drew the angel blade from your backpack. You knew it wouldn’t be able to kill the devil, but it made you feel a little more confident. “Stay back!” You yelled. “I’m never going to say yes to you, you bastard.”

“Harsh.” Lucifer replied, putting a hand over his chest, fingertips resting on the black fabric of his button up shirt. “And yes to what? Why do you have a… knife thing?”

This time you didn’t feel compelled to spew your life story. You lowered the blade. “What do you mean, yes to what? You’ve been after my brothers and I to use us as vessels!”

Lucifer choked on his drink and coughed. He wiped his mouth. “Vessels? I don’t need a vessel.”

“But you’re…” You muttered.

“What was the spell for?” Lucifer asked.

“To escape from one reality to another. To escape from you!” You cried.

Lucifer put the glass down and approached you, his hands raised. “I’m not going to hurt you. Wherever you came from, that Lucifer isn’t me.” He explained. “I never lie.”

You looked him up and down. This was insane. There was no way on earth you could trust him. Even if he was telling the truth, he was the devil!

But- if he had wanted to kill you, you’d surely already be dead. If he was lying, why would he have such a minor reaction to your sudden appearance?

You were hurt, tired, and starting to cry.

“Sit down,” He said, gesturing to a couch. The devil’s voice was calm and caring, a tone you hadn’t heard from the other Lucifer. “And tell me everything.”


End file.
